Moonlight
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Blake is afraid of something and Weiss doesn't take long to figure it out. What would she do to help Blake when Yang and Ruby aren't around? Monocrhome. CheckMate.


**Okay guys, first story about RWBY. This is kind of a different setting. Five years after team RWBY graduates from Beacon. The four of them are in a relationship and this is the first one of a few ideas I have in mind. They're going to be Blake centered because I love her so much. This one is mainly a Monochrome/Check Mate. Sorry for any misspelling or grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language and I'm really trying to improve so any feedback would be awesome.**

 **Discleimer: RWBY is not my own, it belongs to Rooster Teeth and everyone that took part in its creation and distribution. I only use the characters for my own enjoyment without any lucrative aiming.**

 **Dedicated to my dear friend indiefoxproductions. I really hope you like this, 'Fox.**

* * *

A storm found its way on Vale, striking with an unseen force. The pouring rain made impossible to see two feet ahead on the empty streets while lightning flashed on the skies. However, the night was still peaceful for Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. Perhaps because Ruby and Yang weren't home due to a mission but hopefully they would be back within the next twenty four hours. Even if they were obnoxious and loud most of the time, they were part of a whole, part of a team that was so much more like a family after all the time they had spent together.

Weiss was surprised because suddenly time flied out of the window in less than a blink of an eye. The time of team RWBY at Beacon was gone long ago and the next five years out of that school that not only made fighters, warriors or huntresses, but better persons, went by smoothly. The world wasn't what it used to be. The new generation of hunters and huntresses was the strongest light on the world making creatures of Grimm recede and falter until most forests were completely safe. After years of darkness, light find a way to the surface to shine brighter than ever. It was feed not only from Dust, not only from energy and motivation. That light was born from pain, tears and sacrifices that turned slowly into passion, courage, bravery, will and above all of that; hope.

Even in the darkest night, there would be stars shining on the black sky and it would remind of the day soon to arrive. There was no night without day and no storm without an end. But only people with hope would find a way to survive darkness. Only hope would ignite will and passion. Mankind was known from it but forget about hope when Grimm overpowered them. Until the world meet a new generation of war heroes, of young saviors ready to change their destinies and the future of the entire world.

The White Fang had a new leader and the once criminal organization of misguided Faunus found its way back to a peaceful path. Faunus creatures were treated as equals after a rebellion that showed the world how life would be without them. Weapons weren't as powerful as words and The White Fang used silence, with all its sharp ends, to stop a war fought for years. Alliances were formed, respect earned and life quality improved for everyone. No one wanted to mess with the White Fang and experience the wrath they did before. No one wanted to deal with the price of pissing off an entire society, a large part of the world and no one would ever mess with their pissed leader. Certainly golden eyes were enough to freeze almost everyone in place. That was the effect of the White Fang's leader: Blake Belladonna.

The new era was different and pleasant. The world was in balance between darkness and light. There was peace between humans and Faunus. There was a fragile equilibrium that team RWBY was trying to keep and most if what was gained was thanks to Blake, leader of the White Fang, and Weiss, the new CEO of Schnee Dust Company. It took a long time, but the once ago war between them turned into a strong Alliance that certainly made the world a safer place.

It wasn't that complicated when both women had the same ideas about the future. They shared the same house and were in love with each other. Six years ago, the four integrants of team RWBY started a new adventure because Blake loved Weiss in the same way she loved Ruby and Yang. The rest of the team felt the same way and finally decided to try something different, unorthodox for most people, but none of them was unhappy or jealous. A four way relationship was perfect for them. A relationship based on love, trust, comprehension and infinite respect.

Weiss was staring at the window but blue eyes weren't interested in the many droplets of rain colliding against the cold crystal. Weiss was more interested in a reflection that wasn't her own but the one of her black haired lover.

Blake seemed restless while reading one of her favorite books; about a man with two souls fighting each other for the control of his body. Blake surely enjoyed that book because, perhaps, it was like being a Faunus. It was just like to different worlds meeting in the same body. It was too close to a mind trying to choose a side without being able to leave the other behind. But the book per se didn't catch Weiss attention. It wasn't common for Blake to stay in the same page for fifteen minutes. Besides, the constant twitch of her ears under the bow, wore more because she got used to it than because she needed to cover them, was driving Weiss mad.

Weiss Schnee came to terms with Blake being a Faunus since that day when Blake ran away. The pair of twitching ears drove Weiss mad because that meant Blake was somewhat uncomfortable. It happened, mostly, in three circumstances; Blake was extremely nervous, anxious or afraid. None of those words were the ones someone would commonly use to describe a usually calm and composed Blake Belladonna.

Ruby and Yang were out on a mission but it wasn't the first time team RWBY was divided and Blake would enjoy the quiet and calm moments while she could so Weiss knew that Blake wasn't all that restless because she was nervous about them being away. If Blake wasn't worried, at least not too much, about Ruby and Yang, it meant the Faunus girl was afraid.

Blake was afraid, of what? Weiss had no idea until another flash of white crossed the sky making those cite little kitten ears twitch once again and then, all made sense. Blake Belladonna was afraid of storms.

Weiss wasn't amused even if it was sort of funny. Weiss thought about all those other storms and how Blake wasn't afraid back then. The last storm hit when all four made a blanket fort and had a "special mission" of watching some soap opera movie and eating far too much ice cream. The time prior to that, they were all the way in the middle of a pillow fight. Before that, if Weiss remembered correctly, they set a karaoke night and had alcohol to knock them down one by one. Ruby was the first one to succumb followed closely by Weiss, then Yang was the next for the surprise of Blake.

Somehow, every time a storm struck on Vale, team RWBY was engaged in some sort of activity with lots of laughs and noises enough to block the sound of rain and thunder. But there was another thing those separated events had in common; all of them were started by the same person: Yang Xiao Long.

It was no secret that Yang and Blake had a special bond in the same way Ruby and Weiss did but it didn't mean Blake wasn't in love with the other side of team RWBY. IT only meant that the four of them had different dynamics and different sides to share. It meant that their love for each member was different but not less important, true or powerful.

Weiss wasn't pissed about her lack of true knowledge about Blake. The fact only made her curious about her partner and she looked closer whenever she got the chance. That was part of the fun, discover a whole new world every day into golden eyes and break through Blake's barriers one by one.

It was awesome how the once extremely quiet and reserved girl was able to share her past freely now. How the once icy glare melted into a loving gaze directed to three other people. It was hard to believe that the person hidden beneath so much ice could be the most loving person in the world. Most people believed Ruby to be the cutest, the one the rest of the team would easily fall in love with, it was true, but Blake had a stronger effect. Blake was like a flower trying to bloom on winter. She was the last rose on a fairy tale, she opened only to the right person and watch it bloom was the major gift someone could receive. Ruby, Weiss and Yang were lucky to have her and they would do anything, literally anything, to put a smile on her face and would feel proud whenever they made her actually laugh.

Weiss decided that a smile looked perfect in Blake's face no matter how small or wide. Besides, Ruby was wrong when she said that Blake's cat ears were "kind of cute". They were freaking cute and adorable and Weiss simply loved them since the moment she saw them without the bow for the first time.

However, Weiss didn't love them when they were twitching restlessly because Blake was afraid and yet trying to play it cool. After a long sigh, Weiss left her spot on the comfy couch and made her way to the kitchen.

If there was something Weiss knew about the Faunus girl was that Blake loved hot cocoa with a pinch of cinnamon and a handful of chocolate chips cookies. Some times, Blake was like the child she never was because she was born in the White Fang. She learned to fight, to use a weapon and use her voice with words of hate instead of playing, laughing and living a healthy life as a child with no other worry than to be a kid and get lots of fun.

It's hard to know if any of them really had a proper blissful childhood. Not even Weiss Schnee had that privilege because of the war between her family and the White Fang. Weiss learned to live with fear. She was afraid that one day her father wouldn't get back home. She was afraid that one day a violent Faunus would sneak on her room and hide under the bed. She was afraid that one day her father would be so angry that he would unleash his fury against her, her older sister or her mother. She was afraid that the White Fang would tear her family apart. That was the reason she decided to be a huntress. She wanted to prove herself and show to the rest of the world that she wasn't afraid anymore. She wanted to prove she wasn't a coward, always hidden behind her parents or her name. Weiss was a warrior but it took her a long time, years actually, to really believe it. It took her years to finally trust herself and believe she was strong.

So, she didn't know what kind of painful memories a storm could unleash upon Blake's shoulders but whatever it was, it made Blake stumble and break even if it was only slightly. Nonetheless it was enough for Weiss to do something, anything that could help her girlfriend.

In that moment hot cocoa, some cookies and a warm blanket sounded like the best plan and Weiss lost no time to put it in action. She felt golden eyes following every one of her steps but she did nothing to acknowledge Blake's intense stare. Weiss just disappeared into the kitchen to put the mil on the stove and fish in a few counters until she found the cookies. She hurried as much as possible because probably being alone wasn't what Blake needed at the moment.

It took ten long minutes for Weiss to return from her mission on the kitchen and when she did, Blake let out a soft sigh of relief. He storm was even worse than before and the Faunus girl was still stuck in the same page of her book.

Weiss had a tray with her to help her carry two steamy cups of the sweet liquid treat along with a plate full of cookies. Weiss let the tray on the coffee table and got a curious glance from Blake but still the CEO refused to say a single word. Weiss took the offending book from Blake's hands gaining her a cold glare that she just ignored. It wasn't like Blake was actually reading after all. The next step was to remove the, still twitching, bow.

For that movement, Weiss stood behind the couch and circled Blake's shoulders with her arms in a brief hug that felt warm. After a couple seconds of comfort, Weiss moved her hands to Blake's hair and pulled the ribbon gently.

"Weiss…what are you doing?" Blake questioned but did nothing to stop her girlfriend.

The action could have been simple and obvious but there was something else Weiss wanted to do apart from freeing a pair of adorable black cat ears. She wanted to show a side of herself that Blake barely knew. Because Blake knew that Weiss loved her but Weiss wanted to show her love and make Blake Belladonna feel cared for and _feel_ loved.

"Just trust me." Weiss said in a calm voice.

That was all Blake needed to relax even if it was just the tiniest bit. With a nod of her head in signal of approval, Weiss finally took off the ribbon and those kitty ears came to view. Weiss smiled gently before her fingers tangled softly into raven hair. The dark tresses felt like silk between pale fingers that went slowly upwards, until Weiss was able to massage Blake's scalp and brush softly against her ears. Finally, Weiss caressed them with so much tenderness that Blake almost melted at the touch. A purr formed in Blake's chest but was released when Weiss scratched softly at the base of said ears. It was a soft sound that made Weiss' heart burst with warmness.

Weiss almost laughed at the reaction but she didn't want to break the magic of the moment. It was a moment to make Blake feel as special as she truly was. Blake was a strong woman but she still had fears concealed under a layer of false security. Weiss was able to see a part of herself when she looked deep into golden eyes. She saw the same fear of falling and failing. She saw the fear to break down completely and being called weak. But Blake wasn't weak, she had a pure heart and she was willing to put everything on the line for those she loved.

"I love you, Blake." Weiss said in a whisper.

Blake was stunned for a moment because the CEO wasn't open about her feelings most of the time. Weiss wasn't one to express her feelings with words, she was more an action girl and yet, no one doubted her feelings ever. However, Blake couldn't deny the sudden blush covering her cheeks or the quickened pace of her beating heart.

"I love how brave you are even when you're afraid. You know better than most that being brave doesn't mean that you have no fear but that you can overcome that fear and turn it into strength. I love how you always do small things for us and you think we don't know it's you. Things like filling Bumblebee's tank for Yang. Moving a meeting or two for me so I can actually have a lunch break and how you always know where to find the exact pieces Ruby needs to improve Crescent Rose. I love you when you smile but I also love you when your eyes reflect pain, not physical but a pain that you've been carrying since years ago and you'd started to let go."

Blake shivered because of the words being spoken. She shivered because suddenly her body felt too cold against Weiss' warm words and Blake felt that she's going to melt completely on those strong, but delicate arms holding her in place. Blake felt like an unsolved puzzle that's going to shatter the moment Weiss decides to let her go. But Weiss wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She was there to cradle Blake's broken heart and put the pieces back together to make Blake feel complete again. She was going to protect Blake from any danger as long as it was possible. She was going to be there in those moments when Blake was afraid of the rain and thunder and she was going to make her fears disappear slowly, with tender words as soft as a whispers and gentle kissed peppered on black hair.

"I love you, Blake Belladonna. No matter who you are and where you came from. I love you limitless and without restrain. I will love you until you don't want my love anymore. I will love you as long as you let me."

Weiss never gave up her hold on Blake while she found her way into the couch to make the embrace last a little longer. Blake let her head fall comfortably on Weiss' shoulder while the white haired girl caresses Blake's hair. They stay in a comfortable silence for a small eternity filled with hot chocolate and cookies that weren't warm enough to compare with Weiss' sudden love words. There's no warm able to light a flame on Blake's heart like Weiss Schnee did.

"I love you too." Blake said after long minutes of silence.

Weiss smiled even when her lover wasn't able to see it. Blake and Weiss didn't talk about their feelings too often. It was hard to express their feelings openly but they were learning bit by bit with the help of each other, with the support of Yang and Ruby. They were getting better and healing their old wounds. They were getting rid of the old scars and picking up the pieces like the fragmented moon on the sky.

They were like the night sky. They were like an endless dark blanket that would drain the light from the world until the moon, broken to pieces, would rise and shine even when the sky was so dark and empty. Stars would make their way on the mighty heights to bring hope and guide the lost souls. Blake and Weiss were two shades too different but they understood each other in the muffled silence of a lonely night. They were black and white with an entire world of color between them and yet, there was no chance at color without them.

Weiss was able to muffle the sound of thunder with those words that made Blake's pulse quicken and fill her own ears, her four ears, with a symphony of love and adoration.

Then, golden and blue meet halfway in a loving gaze. Weiss was the first to lean down to leave a kiss upon wanting lips and the world exploded for them. They exploded into a million pieces just to come back and find themselves again with a shade of white and black. They're supposed to be opposite sides of the same and they work like magnets. Opposites attract each other and so did they. They kissed with the soft caress of a rose's petal and the frost bite of winter. They kissed with the sweet taste of hot cocoa and the promise of a better future. They kissed gently and slowly almost like they were afraid of breaking each other but actually, they shattered and need another push to break and reassemble themselves again. They pulled apart just when white was a shade darker and when black was a shade lighter. That's the world they'd discovered: A world with no pure evil or pure good.

Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee created a new world. They discovered an entire world that opened their eyes to light and dark and they understood in time that they had a chance to be together like day and night. They were together even if it was only for a couple minutes every day when day turned into night and night into day. Black and White fussed in their own way. Blake and Weiss were Monochrome creating a full spectrum of grey. They were meant to meld together to create something new, to evolve together while their lives followed the same line. They were meant to change and adapt to create something beautiful, exciting and pure, just like their love.

"I know." Weiss replied against soft lips barely out of reach.

And Blake knew that was true. Weiss actually knew that Blake loved just as much as Weiss loved her. They loved each other like the moon loved the black sky and the sky loved the moon back, because they would be empty without each other and so would they when color wasn't around.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Have a nice day/night and please let me know what you think in a review.**


End file.
